<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stuck with you (and that's okay) by chanscrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591548">stuck with you (and that's okay)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown'>chanscrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Fame, Fights, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, wonwoo wishes he didn't lose his band's childish rock-paper-scissors game to be placed in this sort of mess with his roommate-slash-boyfriend.</p><p>then again, the two of them always patch things up eventually. they always do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge 4: Non-AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stuck with you (and that's okay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>minwon being roommates irl thanks to a rps game is what i needed months ago, i can finally write about it WOOT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo's room is a mess.</p><p>Scratch that.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo and<em> Mingyu's </em> room is a mess.</p><p>It's not Mingyu's fault though- Wonwoo’s the blame for <em> why </em> their room looks like a trainwreck.</p><p>So when Mingyu walks into their room that day after a long day at the studio, he’s surprised to see Wonwoo haphazardly tossing clothing from <em> both </em> of their closets, who hasn’t noticed that the other has come home as he’s frantically going through various clothing piles surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo?” Mingyu speaks up, “What’s going on, why does the room look like this?”</p><p>Wonwoo glares up at him.</p><p>“Did you take my jacket?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“You heard me, ‘gyu, did you take my jacket?” </p><p>“No?” Mingyu says, “I just got back home, Won. I haven’t been in the dorm all day. Plus, can you be more specific- what jacket?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo sighs. “Remember that neon jacket I wore that one time with Minghao? You told me you really liked how it looked and said that you’d definitely steal it from my closet. And now I haven’t seen it, and since I know you did laundry last time…”</p><p>Mingyu is taken aback by this accusation.</p><p>“Hyung, I was joking when I said that, plus you should know I would never do that to you!” he states, “Why would you even say that?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo pinches the bridge of his nose in stress.</p><p>“Look, Mingyu, with the recent missing and misplaced items around our room, obviously there’s a reason why I asked. At the same time, you did eye that jacket too many times.”</p><p>Now it’s Mingyu’s turn to get angry.</p><p> </p><p>“How is that <em>my </em>fault? Some of my items were misplaced too, but it’s not like I would immediately accuse you right off the bat, hyung, nor think you’d steal them! Why would I steal from you?”</p><p>Wonwoo turns his gaze away from Mingyu and focuses back on sorting through their clothes, murmuring something incoherent along the lines of ‘stupid’ and ‘rock-paper-scissors.’</p><p> </p><p>“What was that, Wonwoo?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Mingyu narrows his eyes at him. “If you’re gonna complain, might as well as speak up about it.”</p><p>Wonwoo frowns.</p><p>“Fine- maybe if we weren’t the stupid losers of a rock-paper-scissors game, this wouldn’t be happening in the first place. Plus, it doesn’t help that we already have to balance our relationship within this.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment Wonwoo brings up their relationship, he watches Mingyu’s face full of anger turn into disappointment, which only gives him a clear sign that he’s the one in the wrong here.</p><p>“So you’re basically saying that us being roommates makes our relationship hard?”</p><p>“No, Mingyu, that’s not what I’m say-”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu shakes his head.</p><p>“Forget it, Wonwoo. I’m heading out; hope you find your missing jacket, especially since you already went through my entire closet and <em> clearly </em> don’t see it,” he says, already walking out with a loud door slam.</p><p>Wonwoo sighs, before turning back to the clothes piles once more.</p>
<hr/><p>It’s been a couple of hours since Mingyu left the dorm, and as Mingyu said earlier, he did not have Wonwoo’s missing jacket in his closet.</p><p>Wonwoo admits that wasn’t right of him to yell at Mingyu like that, nor care about that jacket so much in the first place.</p><p>He had originally planned to wear it while going out with a few of the members for a couple of hours, but after he argued with Mingyu, Wonwoo ended up staying home to destress and take his mind off by playing PUBG on his computer.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know how much time has passed until someone knocks on Seungcheol’s room door, to which Wonwoo finally checks the clock</p><p>Five hours.</p><p>“I hope that’s Mingyu,” Wonwoo mutters, taking his headset off and exiting the game, getting up to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>However, much to his dismay, it <em>isn’t </em>his boyfriend.</p><p>Instead stands Minghao, who’s smiling sheepishly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hyung, is this a bad time?”</p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head. “Of course not, Minghao, what’s up?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao gives him a nervous look. “I was sorting out my laundry earlier, and uh… I think one of your jackets accidentally mixed in with my stuff,” he tells him, revealing one of Wonwoo’s jackets.</p><p>However, it’s not just <em>any </em> jacket - it’s <em>the </em>jacket Wonwoo was looking for in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Wonwoo responds, clearly shocked by this.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that! Hope it didn’t cause any confusion or anything!”</p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, taking the jacket with ease. “No, you’re fine, Minghao, don’t worry about it. Thanks for finding it, I appreciate it.”</p><p>“My pleasure!” the younger grins, “See you!”</p><p> </p><p>When Minghao walks away, Wonwoo stares at the jacket resting in his hands.</p><p>There’s a certain someone he needs to apologize to.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Minghao!”</p><p>The other pauses his footsteps.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You don’t happen to know where Mingyu is, right?”</p><p>Minghao thinks for a second. “I think he went to the… gym? I’m not sure, I’d check.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo smiles. <em> Of course. </em></p>
<hr/><p>As Minghao said, Wonwoo ends up finding Mingyu working out near the weights station, who makes eye contact with the older through the large mirrors.</p><p>“Ah, are you here to tell me I stole this gym bench from you this time?” Mingyu taunts, turning to look at him in annoyance.</p><p>Wonwoo frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu, I’m sorry I accused you of stealing,” he apologizes, “Turns out there was just a misunderstanding with Minghao and it ended up in his clothes instead. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like that.”</p><p>Mingyu sighs. “It’s okay, hyung, I’m sorry I yelled at you too. You didn’t deserve that at all. I should’ve been a better boyfriend… and roommate.”</p><p>“No, <em> I </em> should be the better one,” Wonwoo states, which makes Mingyu chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Now that you’re here, do you wanna help spot me? I can help you too.”</p><p>Wonwoo nods. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Although they might fight over the stupidest things, Mingyu and Wonwoo always fix it in the end.</p><p>They <em>always</em> do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GROANS IN "IVE WANTED TO WRITE A MINWON FIC IN FOREVER AND I FINALLY GOT TO DO IT THIS TIME YESSSSSIRRR"</p><p>interact with me here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/caratchans">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan">curiouscat</a></p><p>thank u for reading :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>